Prometo no hablarte de amor
by Greengrass07
Summary: A veces la luz no es suficiente para vencer a las tinieblas. En la guerra no hay lugar para el amor. -Dramione-
1. Chapter 1

**_-Hola! Después de mucho tiempo de estar alejada de Fanfiction he regresado con esta nueva historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, las reviews siempre son bienvenidas :D-_**

* * *

_**PROMETO NO HABLARTE DE AMOR**_

_Capítulo 1_

Hermione Granger corría velozmente por los pasillos del antiguo colegio, esquivando cuerpos y columnas en su trayecto. Los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor la seguían con la mirada, pues era inusual ver a alguien corriendo de esa manera, como si huyera. Y sí, la castaña corría para huir, aunque no tenía sentido hacerlo, pues trataba de escapar de sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, para alguien como Hermione Granger era desesperante tener un problema y no poder hacer algo para solucionarlo, así que sus únicas alternativas eran correr y llorar, ambas al mismo tiempo, pero nadie notaba lo segundo pues ella no permanecía en ningún sitio lo suficiente como para que alguien se diera cuenta. Había comenzado a correr en la casi vacía aula de transformaciones cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquello que tanto la lastimaba, pero no fue sino hasta el despacho de Snape cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ahora se encontraba en las escaleras de la torre de astronomía y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a ascender por ellas. Una vez que llegó a la parte más alta dejó caer al suelo sus libros, pues sentía que sus piernas ya no la soportaban. Lentamente fue sentándose en suelo, apoyándose solamente del barandal. Apoyó su cuerpo en el frío metal, tratando de ocultar sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por éste hasta llegar al piso, acompañadas de unos silenciosos gemidos que se escapaban de la garganta de la chica. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan tonta y a la vez tan adolorida. Aquello era un sentimiento tan doloroso que definitivamente no le deseaba a nadie. Después de alrededor de una hora de llorar sin control, respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizarse. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero después de unos minutos lo consiguió. Secó sus ojos con la orilla de su túnica, comenzó a apilar ordenadamente los libros regados a su alrededor y, asustada, miró al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a su sala común, pues el toque de queda estaba a punto de finalizar, pero se detuvo bruscamente casi al instante. Dejó caer de nuevo los libros al suelo y en vez de dirigirse a la puerta lo hizo hacia el barandal de nuevo_. "Por seis años he seguido las reglas casi al pie de la letra"_ pensó, _"no hay nadie en todo el colegio mejor portado que yo"_. Este pensamiento la hizo sentir tonta, pero eso iba a cambiar. Era hora de romper las reglas y por primera vez no tendría nada que ver con acabar con Voldemort o con la seguridad del mundo mágico. Esta vez rompería las reglas porque... Porque se le daba la gana. De nuevo se sentó en el suelo, tomó su libro de pociones y comenzó a leerlo.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada clavada en el suelo, Draco Malfoy recorría el castillo sin rumbo fijo, casi como sonámbulo. Iba tan inmiscuido en sus divagaciones que accidentalmente chocó contra una de las armaduras que adornaba el pasillo, produciendo un gran escándalo. Inmediatamente tomó su varita y susurró _'reparo'_, ocasionando que la estatua volviera a su lugar. Caminó más de prisa para no ser descubierto en el lugar, mientras su mente regresaba a sus preocupaciones. Por primera vez sentía miedo… Miedo a no ser capaz de resolver aquello que lo estaba martirizando y quedar como un completo inútil a los ojos de Lucius, su padre. El sonido de otra armadura cayendo al suelo lo despertó de nuevo, pero esta vez no había sentido ningún golpe... Miró rápidamente hacia sus espaldas con la varita empuñada.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Exclamó, pero nadie respondió. Bajó su varita y con la misma tranquilidad que la de antes siguió caminando, esta vez doblando hacia una esquina. Al desaparecer por esta el rubio se pegó a la pared y contuvo la respiración. Entonces lo descubrió.

-¡Petríficus totalus!- exclamó.

-¡Expeliermus!- le respondieron.

Los hechizos chocaron al igual que dos miradas: una plateada y fría con una verde y valiente.

Hermione bostezó. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo mientras cerraba su libro de encantamientos. Había repasado cada uno de los pesados libros que llevaba y ese había sido el último.

-¿Y ahora con qué me entretengo?- se preguntó. Tal vez era hora de regresar; si corría con la suerte suficiente la Dama Gorda estaría de buen humor y no armaría un escándalo por verla llegar a esta hora.

-No- se dijo con seguridad y firmeza. Esta vez iba a romper las reglas bien. Se quitó el suéter y comenzó a abultarlo hasta convertirlo en una cómoda almohada. Lo colocó en el suelo y recostó su cabeza en ella.

_"¡Estúpido Potter!"_ Pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos. Se encontraba más furioso que de costumbre, provocando que su rostro sudara a causa de la sangre que fluía velozmente por sus venas. Estaba harto de que ese maldito engreído se metiera en lo que no le importa_. "De no haber sido por Peeves te habría matado"_ pensó furiosamente. Sin darse cuenta dobló en una esquina, comenzó a subir unas escaleras y de pronto el aire fresco de otoño lo golpeó. Respiró profundo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el barandal. De pronto su pie tropezó con algo. El resplandor de la luna no era tan fuerte como para observar aquello con lo que había chocado su zapato, así que se agacho. _"¿Un libro de pociones?"_ se preguntó. Sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y entonces vislumbró lo que parecía ser un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-Lumus- susurró con la varita en la mano. Una chica de cabello castaño dormía tranquilamente con la boca entreabierta. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que veía. De pronto a su mente acudió la imagen de un Potter desafiante, apuntándolo con su varita. Una mueca de ira y repulsión se formó en el rostro del rubio. Miró a la chica con asco, con ganas de patearla, de asesinarla. Deseaba aprisionar su cuello entre sus manos para retorcerlo con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto una idea malévola llegó a su mente...

-Colloportus- susurró apuntando a la puerta de las escaleras. Esta noche él iba a divertirse... Y mucho.

Harry corría desesperado por los pasillos desérticos del castillo. Había perdido la calma hacía más de una hora y era la tercera vez que pasaba por la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Siguió corriendo sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus piernas cansadas, ni a su acelerado corazón, ni a sus adoloridos pulmones. Después de varios minutos llegó hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda donde un pelirrojo, preocupado y ansioso, lo esperaba impacientemente.

-¿La encontraste?- Preguntó sin siquiera esperar que su amigo se detuviera.

-No...-respondió el pelinegro entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

-¿La buscaste en la biblioteca?- Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo con un tono impaciente.

-Sí...- respondió Harry aun jadeando, mientras se apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar fuerzas.

-¿En el baño de prefectos?-

-Sí...-

-¿En el quinto piso?-

-Sí...-

-¿En el aula de adivinación?-

-¡Sí, Ron! ¡Sí!- Harry se exasperó -La busqué en el gran comedor, en la entrada a la cocina, en los pasillos del tercero, cuarto y quinto piso, esperé en entrada de la sala de menesteres para ver si aparecía, la busqué en el baño del segundo piso, inclusive le pregunté a Myrtle y nada!- Harry respiró y continuó ¡Inclusive me topé con el hurón de Malfoy y si no hubiera sido por Peeves los dos estaríamos heridos o en el despacho del director!- Harry se tiró al suelo pues ya no soportaba el cansancio. Ron por su parte, mostraba una expresión de repudio.

-¡Ese maldito Malfoy!- exclamó con todo el desprecio que le fue posible.

-Sí, el idiota creyó que lo estaba siguiendo, así que me atacó.

-Ese maldito hurón cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor... Pero un día de estos... -Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de una ira creciente.

-Has dicho eso desde que tengo memoria, Ron- se burló Harry -Mejor pensemos dónde más puede estar Hermione.

-Harry, a buena hora dejaste que Slughorn te quitara el mapa del merodeador. ¿No pensaste que tu amiga podría estar en peligro y no podrías saber ni siquiera dónde está?- Ron trataba de sonar acusador, pero su tono más bien parecía sarcástico.

-¿Mi amiga?- Harry repitió ofendido -¿Es eso sarcasmo? ¡Si no hubieras estado esperando a que Hermione regresara para que te ayudara con la tarea de Snape te habrías ido a dormir y no habrías notado que ella no regresó de la cena!- Harry se puso de pie bruscamente.

-E-eso no es verdad- se defendió el pelirrojo, pero Harry ya le había dado la espalda. A lo lejos se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban la media noche.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- Ron cuestionó a su amigo mientras inconscientemente lo seguía.

-No queda más remedio que pedir ayuda, Ron- Harry se mostraba decidido -Iré a buscar a Slughorn.

-¿Estás loco?- Ron se asustó -¿Sabes en los problemas que meterás a Hermione si buscas a un profesor?

-Es eso o que McGonagall se dé cuenta en un par de horas, cuando haga su rondín de la madrugada. En ese caso Hermione estará en verdaderos problemas.

Ron guardó silencio. Sin dirigirse ni la mirada ni la palabra, ambos caminaron a paso firme y rápido hacia las mazmorras. Ron trataba de recordar algún lugar que no hubieran revisado ya, pero el castillo era demasiado grande como para recordarlo con exactitud, además los nervios que ambos sentían no contribuían a la causa. Comenzaron a descender por las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras y Ron comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Por más que Harry fuera el favorito de Slughorn sabía que Hermione estaría en serios problemas, y de paso ellos por estar tan lejos de sus camas a esas horas. Harry se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera grande y con una serpiente tallada en ella. Ron estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero antes de tocar a su amigo se arrepintió, permitiéndole al pelinegro tocar la puerta. Después de unos segundos una voz adormilada se escuchó desde adentro.- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Quién viene a perturbar mi sueño a esta hora?- La voz se acercaba cada vez más hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose desde adentro. -¡Harry!- Exclamó el profesor -¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama a esta hora?- Fijó la mirada en Ron -¿Y qué hace Rupert contigo?

-¡Ron, profesor! ¡Ron!- exclamó el pelirrojo con algo de fastidio.

-Profesor- Comenzó a hablar Harry con el tono diplomático que siempre usaba en presencia del profesor de pociones -Me apena mucho esto pero necesito el mapa que le presté.

-¡Oh, Harry!- Slughorn mostró una expresión confundida. -¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para pedírmelo? Sinceramente no recuerdo dónde...-

-Profesor, Hermione Granger está desaparecida.

La expresión de Slughorn cambió de confundida a aterrada.

-Pasen chicos, pasen- les hizo un ademán para que entraran a su despacho-dormitorio mientras se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie más afuera.

-¿Sigues aquí, Parkinson?- Una voz burlona se acercaba por detrás de la chica pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea. Tenía en sus manos un ejemplar del profeta, el cual hacía algunas horas había terminado de leer. Ahora se entretenía arrancando hoja por hoja y arrojándolas al fuego, pero sobre todo, viendo cómo éstas se consumían lentamente por una llama que era tan ardiente como la mirada de la chica.

-Ya es media noche, preciosa. Draco ha de andar por ahí, ya sabes- La voz sonó esta vez como un susurro, justo al oído de la chica.

-Mejor lárgate, Spencer- respondió la pelinegra. Su voz sonaba tranquila pero amenazante.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué agresiva!- Se volvió a burlar el castaño. Se colocó justo frente a la chica, la tomó por los hombros y se acercó al grado de quedar sólo a dos centímetros de su rostro.

-Te lo advierto, mejor lárgate-

-Sufres porque quieres, preciosa- Le respondió en tono incitante -Sabes perfectamente que puedes devolverle a Draco el favor en cuanto lo ordenes, pero te gusta hacerte la sufrida-

Pansy lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando zafarse, lo cual aprovechó para ponerse de pie y alejarse.

-¿Qué pensará Draco si se entera que su mejor amigo se insinúa a su novia?- La chica sonrió con aire superior.

-Lo mismo que piensa su novia cada vez que él no aparece- Se burló el chico -Además, lo que importa no es lo que uno piensa, sino lo que uno hace, ¿o me equivoco?

Pansy le dedicó una mirada de ira.

-Además, me he insinuado contigo desde que estamos en cuarto grado, preciosa, y no le has dicho nada a tu noviecito... ¿Por qué habría de temer ahora?- Jack soltó una carcajada irónica y se dirigió hacia su habitación. En cuanto atravesó la puerta la chica arrojó al fuego el periódico que aún tenía en la mano, mientras gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus cuencas, llenas de odio, de dolor.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá más cómodo de su sala común, justo frente al fuego. Sostenía en sus manos el último ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja", el cual leía tranquilamente. Dio vuelta a la hoja y se topó con una foto de Ron y Lavender en la sección de "Parejas del mes". Tomó la revista y la arrojó al fuego. Estaba harta de esos dos; estaba harta de tener que soportar sus escenitas de amor y demostraciones de afecto, de verlos juntos hasta la hora de ir a comer, de tener que soportar la voz chillona de aquella cabeza hueca que sólo se la pasaba diciendo "Mi Ro-Ro por aquí, mi Ro-Ro por allá"... De pronto Crookshanks saltó a sus piernas, acariciando sus manos con su cola. Hermione reaccionó agradablemente a este contacto, pues la cola de su gato era tan suave que habría podido permanecer así toda la noche. La cola de su gato se enrollaba juguetonamente entre sus manos, cada vez más y más... De pronto esa suavidad se fue tornando áspera, mientras la cola seguía enrollándose y ejerciendo presión. Sus manos quedaron inmóviles dentro de la enredadera que se había vuelto la aquella peluda cola; quiso empujarlo pero no pudo, entonces intentó pararse. Un fuerte dolor en el rostro la hizo cerrar los ojos, los cuales habían empezado a lagrimear por el dolor, mientras su corazón latía a mil. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no se encontraba en la cálida sala común, sino en el frío suelo de un lugar que no reconoció al instante. Unos zapatos de charol brillantes se encontraban cerca de su cara, y alguien los llevaba puestos. Intentó girarse para ver de quién se trataba, quién era su acompañante, pero algo hizo presión en su espalda y no pudo moverse. Unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la levantaron bruscamente, pegando su cuerpo contra otro, aquel que estaba dentro de los zapatos que había visto. Fue entonces cuando, ya estando de pie, se dio cuenta que tenía las manos atadas y la boca amordazada. También fue entonces cuando reconoció el lugar e inmediatamente recordó qué hacía ahí.

-¿Por qué tan solita, Granger?- El cautivo lanzó una pregunta. Entonces, de todas las voces que Hermione habría esperado escuchar, la de su peor enemigo fue la que se hizo presente. Quiso gritar, pero la mordaza estaba tan fuertemente amarrada que con el mínimo movimiento de sus labios sentía un dolor indescriptible. Comenzó a moverse y a tratar de patear a su opresor, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte empujón hacia el suelo. La chica apenas y pudo meter las manos para no golpearse la cara, y antes que pudiera girarse Draco comenzó a oprimirle la espalda con uno de sus pies.

-¿Sabes cuánto odio a tu amiguito Potter?- Preguntó el rubio lleno de furia -¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Hermione ya no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. El dolor en sus manos, boca y espalda era demasiado, sumándole a eso el miedo de lo que aquella serpiente enfurecida pudiera hacerle. En vez de sentirse como la leona que era se sentía como una gatita asustada. De pronto Draco se agachó mientras la tomaba de las manos. La obligó a girarse e inmediatamente colocó las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza castaña. Con la otra mano le abrió las piernas bruscamente y se colocó entre ellas, pegándose tanto a su cuerpo que la obligó a respirar el mismo aliento que él.

-También sabes cuánto deseo vengarme de él, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la castaña se cerraron, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

Harry y Ron se encontraban dentro del despacho-dormitorio del profesor Slughorn. Éste rebuscaba entre un montón de pergaminos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, mientras los dos estudiantes estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá. Ron recorría con la mirada el lugar, el cual le parecía muy curioso. Inconscientemente se puso de pie y se acercó a "la repisa". Harry, por su parte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Te aseguro, Harry, que aparecerá pronto. Justo esta mañana antes de bajar al desayuno lo estuve examinando un poco- dijo el profesor mientras seguía buscando con esmero entre todos los papeles que tenía enfrente.

-Harry- dijo Ron -¿Por qué no llamas el pergamino con un 'accio'?

-Porque si no sabes dónde está exactamente el objeto, el hechizo no funciona- respondió Harry con un aire de fastidio. Se puso de pie y comenzó a husmear en otros pergaminos que se encontraban esta vez en un librero al fondo de la habitación.

-Potter, ¿qué no sabes que es de mala educación husmear en lo que no es tuyo?- Lo reprendió Slughorn mientras lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le quitó los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos, alejándolo. Del otro lado de la habitación, Ron tomaba un libro de la misma repisa de las fotos, pues había visto en él algo familiar. Lo miró por delante y por detrás, hasta que por fin posó su mirada en las letras doradas de la pasta.

-Harry, ¿no es este el libro que Hermione me llevó hace un par de noches para que lo estudiara?- llamó a su amigo mientras lo mostraba a su amigo.

-"Recordando lo hechizos básicos"- leyó Harry casi en un susurro. Efectivamente, ese era el libro. Ron lo abrió y en la primera página se encontraba la ficha con los nombres de los usuarios que recientemente lo habían usado. En último lugar se encontraba el Profesor Slughorn y, antes de él, Hermione Granger.

-Mira Harry, es el mismo libro que Hermione me llevó, su nombre sigue aquí.

-Ah, ese libro- Slughorn prestó atención cuando había terminado de acomodar lo que Harry había tocado. -Últimamente mi memoria anda fallando un poco, así que esta mañana saqué ese libro de la biblioteca y entregué unos cuantos que...- de pronto se detuvo.

-¿Se siente bien, profesor?- Le preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry!- Exclamó el profesor -Esta mañana llevé un par de libros a la biblioteca y seguramente el mapa se fue en uno de ellos. No recuerdo en cual, pero recuerdo haberlo guardado en uno.

El reloj de la estancia marcó la una de la mañana.

Harry se derrumbó en el sillón donde había estado antes. Ron miraba a su amigo, mientras trataba de idear alguna manera de encontrar a Hermione.

-Profesor- lo llamó Harry arrastrando las palabras -¿Recuerda exactamente cuántos y cuáles eran los libros que entregó?

Slughorn comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de recordar.

-Fueron cinco, seis, tal vez siete, todos de pociones- Slughorn cerró los ojos tratando de recordar más detalles. Harry no necesitó más. Jaló a Ron por el brazo hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y se alejó corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por su amigo.

-¿Potter?- Llamó el profesor, pero Harry no se detuvo.

Pansy se encontraba en su habitación. Secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusón pero inmediatamente volvían a brotar. Estaba harta de que Draco apareciera y desapareciera a su antojo, estaba harta de que todo fuera más importante que ella. Pero prefería mil veces llorar en la soledad de su cuarto a permitir que esa arrogante serpiente la viera en ese estado. Jamás iba a dejar que Draco Malfoy conociera ese estado de debilidad del que tanto se avergonzaba. Ya bastante había tomado él de ella como para dejar que se apoderara de lo único que sólo ella sabía de sí misma. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, había tanta energía negativa atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes que le era imposible, por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se quitó el blusón, se colocó la camisa y la falda del uniforme, después los zapatos, se ató el cabello en una cola alta y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios y salió por la puerta gruesa de roble que daba hacia la salida de las mazmorras. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a los pasillos del colegio mientras pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada. De pronto vio a un pelirrojo y a un chico con gafas corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-Potter- murmuró. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió detrás de ellos, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser vista. ¿Por qué los seguía? No sabía, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Hermione forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando zafarse de su opresor, pero todo era en vano. Él era hombre, más alto y más fuerte, además se encontraba amordazada y con su cuerpo encima de ella. Quería parar de llorar pero no podía, quería gritar pero su voz era ahogada por la mordaza que tenía. Por su parte Draco intentaba tomar valor para hacerla suya en venganza a todo lo que le debía el idiota de Potter, pero no podía. La sola idea de rozar sus labios con aquella piel le repugnaba. Definitivamente era imposible que el pudiera tocar a esa sangre sucia inmunda. Se puso de pie, pateando a la chica hacia un lado. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro de la torre. Se sentía ofuscado, confundido. Una punzada en el pecho lo molestaba, pero más le molestaba el hecho de no saber cómo controlar aquella ola de emociones que hacía varios días lo dominaba. Cerró los ojos mientras los presionaba con las palmas de sus manos. El chico estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Hermione se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas le propinó una patada en sus genitales. Pronto el dolor de su pecho fue opacado por el de su miembro, haciendo que perdiera las fuerzas en las piernas y cayera al suelo. Hermione comenzó a forcejear para librarse de las sogas de sus manos y lo consiguió. Se quitó la mordaza y recogió sus libros y su varita lo más rápido que pudo.

-'Alohomora'- dijo firmemente mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia la puerta que su opresor había cerrado. Ésta se abrió de golpe, pero antes de salir regresó y escupió en la cara de Malfoy. Se giró nuevamente y justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta Draco estiró la mano, tomó su tobillo y la jaló hacia él, haciendo que la chica cayera también al suelo. Los libros volaron por el aire y la chica cayó a un costado del rubio.

-Maldita...sangre...sucia- dijo el chico entre jadeos. Hermione pataleaba para soltarse pero Draco ya había sujetado sus dos tobillos. La castaña se estiraba todo lo que podía para alcanzar su varita mientras seguía pataleando pero ambas cosas resultaban inútiles. Draco recuperó sus fuerzas y la jaló hacia él. De nuevo se colocó sobre ella y sujetó su barbilla con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a escupirme?!- La voz de Draco sonaba llena de ira.

-¡Suéltame maldito hurón, o te juro que...!- Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar Draco ya había introducido su lengua en la boca de la castaña. Hermione se asustó, por lo que intentó gritar, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por el beso del rubio. Este comenzó a besarla de la manera más violenta que pudo, mordiendo salvajemente sus labios, al grado de hacerlos sangrar. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la castaña. Draco aprisionó las muñecas de Hermione, colocándolas encima de sus cabezas, mientras que con sus piernas aprisionaba las de ella, evitando que pudiera moverse un sólo centímetro. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella repugnancia que hacía unos minutos lo invadía se había esfumado, ahora no podía para de besar a la sangre sucia. El deseo era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se daba el tiempo de respirar, pues hacía más de dos minutos que había comenzado a besarla sin parar. Hermione quería soltarse, quería poder tener la fuerza para empujarlo y correr lejos de ahí. Pero no podía, simplemente porque en fuerza ella siempre estaría en desventaja. De pronto, en un descuido del rubio, la castaña mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte como pudo. El Slytherin sentía el dolor pero no emitía ninguna queja, al contrario, aquello le comenzaba a incitarlo. Hermione mordió tan fuerte que la sangre del rubio comenzó a brotar, pero él seguía sin quejarse. Cuando la chica se cansó, fue el turno del rubio. Y a la primera presión de los dientes blancos del chico contra los labios rosas de la chica, ella gritó de dolor.

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando entre los libros de pociones. Ron vigilaba el pasillo por si Peeves o Filch aparecían. El pelinegro había revisado en casi todos los libros de pociones sin encontrar lo que buscaban aún.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Harry -¿Dónde estás, Hermione?

-Tal vez ya hasta regresó a la sala común- Dijo Ron, tratando de tranquilizar un poco al pelinegro. -¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ver?

Harry miró a su amigo. Tal vez tenía razón y Hermione ya habría regresado. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo hacia la sala común.

Desde una de las columnas que se encontraban en las esquinas, una chica pelinegra, oculta entre las sombras, había escuchado toda aquella conversación.

-Así que después de todo, esa Granger no es una santurrona precisamente- dedujo con malicia. Vio a los chicos alejarse hacia su sala común, entonces decidió salir de su escondite. Cuando lo hizo, una luz roja la golpeó en el pecho empujándola unos cuantos metros atrás, hasta chocar con una pared. Harry mantenía la varita en alto, pues desde que salieron de la biblioteca se había percatado de que alguien los seguía. Ron miró perplejo la figura de alguien tirado en el suelo, fue cuando decidió sacar su varita y apuntarle también.

-¡Maldito cara rajada!- soltó Pansy -¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?

Para su sorpresa, Harry notó que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a espiarnos?- Le respondió Ron, quien también se encontraba asombrado al descubrir la identidad del espía.

Pansy se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa, sin importarle que dos hombres más altos y fuertes que ella le estuvieran apuntando con sus varitas. Los miró con la misma mirada despectiva de siempre, sin mostrar intimidación alguna.

-¡Bajen esas varitas!- exclamó fastidiada -¿Qué no ven que estoy desarmada?- Argumentó moviendo las manos frente a ella mientras les dedicaba un gesto sarcástico con el rostro.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir por qué nos estabas espiando- Le exigió Harry, sin bajar su varita, lo cual fastidió a la chica.

-Yo no los estaba espiando- mintió con naturalidad -me topé con ustedes por casualidad.

-Claro- continuó Ron -Y por casualidad nos seguiste y por casualidad escuchaste lo que estábamos diciendo, ¿no es así?

-¡Exacto!- se burló la chica -Por cierto, ¿no han tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que su "santurrona amiga"- dijo esto simulando las comillas con sus manos -esté en la cama de algún chico?- se burló -Claro, ustedes aquí preocupándose por ella mientras la muy perra se revuelca con algún jugador de quidditch o tal vez con alguno de los elfos que la muy altruista defiende- soltó una carcajada, la cual fue ahogada en el momento ya que Harry oprimió con fuerza el pecho de la chica con su varita mientras acortó considerablemente la distancia entre ellos.

-No te atrevas a insultarla- dijo Harry en un tono aterrador. Ron creyó que en cualquier momento el chico maldeciría a la serpiente, así que tuvo que tomarlo por los hombros y alejarlo.

-Harry, no vale la pena. Mejor vamos a buscarla a la sala común- suplicó Ron entrando en pánico. Harry retrocedió pero sin bajar la varita, hasta que doblaron en una esquina y comenzaron a correr hacia el retrato de la señora gorda. Pansy, por su lado, se quedó anonadada unos minutos, sintiendo aún la presión de aquella varita en su pecho... Pero lo que más le impactaba es que jamás había tenido tan cerca unos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes como aquellos verdes del pelinegro.

Harry y Ron entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien estaba tan dormida que no notó que habían dejado el cuadro entreabierto. Al entrar en la sala común, encontraron a Ginny despierta, sentada frente a la chimenea.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacían afuera a estas horas?- los reprendió.

-Buscando a Hermione- respondió Harry -¿Ya está en su habitación?-

La chica empalideció.

-No, de hecho pensé que había salido con ustedes- Ginny se puso de pie y miró preocupada a su hermano y a su amigo.

-¡Demonios, Hermione!- exclamó el pelirrojo -¿Dónde te metiste?

Harry cayó rendido en el sofá donde segundos antes se encontraba Ginny.

-Lo mejor será que esperemos a que regrese. Si no lo hace entonces buscaremos ayuda-

Ron y Ginny se sentaron al lado del moreno, pues ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a ir a dormir.

El reloj de la sala común sonó marcando las dos de la mañana.

Hermione gemía de dolor pues ahora eran sus labios los que sangraban. Quería zafarse de aquella posición en la que la tenían pero era imposible. La puerta estaba abierta, sólo era cuestión de poder liberarse y salir huyendo de ahí... Pero Draco la tenía fuertemente cautiva. El rubio disfrutaba tener a aquella chica bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose, intentando liberarse... Y de pronto recordó que a quien tenía debajo de él era nada más ni nada menos que la sangre sucia inmunda, aquella a quien tanto odiaba y por quien sentía tanto asco. Se quitó de encima inmediatamente ante la repugnancia de tenerla tan cerca. Hermione aprovechó este momento de debilidad para escapar de las garras de aquella bestia. Poco importaron los libros, pues apenas y pudo levantar su varita antes de echarse a correr escaleras abajo. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, doblando esquinas y bajando y subiendo escaleras a grandes zancadas. Por la velocidad a la que iba, no notó que cierta Slytherin distraída caminaba sin rumbo, chocando contra ésta y provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo. Un fuerte gemido se hizo presente por parte de ambas, pero segundos después ambas quedaron perplejas al notar que un Draco agitado y furioso se detuvo frente a ellas. Hermione se paralizó de miedo, mientras Pansy lo miraba aturdida.

-¿Draco?- preguntó casi para ella misma. Después miró a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo en una posición incómoda metros más allá... Y su mente comenzó a tejer los hilos...

-Así que era con Draco con quien te estabas revolcando ¡maldita sangre sucia!- exclamó la pelinegra. -Después de todo no me equivoqué acerca de ti, ¡perra!- Pansy se puso de pie y la apuntó con su varita -¡Disfrutando la noche como una zorra mientras tus amiguitos cara rajada y la comadreja te buscaban preocupados por el colegio!- Rio sonoramente -¡Me va a encantar cuando esos dos se enteren la clase de lagartona que es su amiga!-

Hermione ya no soportó más los insultos y apuntó a Pansy con su varita mientras se levantaba, pero la pelinegra fue más rápida y la desarmó sin pronunciar palabras. Sin embargo, Draco se interpuso entre ambas y le dirigió una mirada atemorizante a la pelinegra.

-Ve a la sala común y espérame allá- le ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me vaya y te deje aquí solo con tu nueva zorra?- Pansy realmente se sentía indignada.

-¡LARGO!- le gritó el rubio con toda la fuerza que pudo. Pansy tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione se paralizó al quedarse sola con el rubio, quien la tomó del cuello y la pegó a la pared, mientras con la otra mano enterraba su varita en el estómago de la chica.

-No te atrevas a contar nada de lo que pasó a nadie, ¿Entiendes? O Pansy y yo nos encargaremos de echar tu reputación de santurrona y perfecta al suelo.

Soltó el cuello de la chica bruscamente y ella cayó al suelo de nuevo. Muchas cosas rondaban por su mente: Harry y Ron buscándola, aquellos insultos feroces de Pansy, pero sobre todo, aún sentía cada una de las caricias, golpes y mordidas que el rubio le había provocado, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir asco. Estaba tan asqueada que de haber sido posible, se habría quitado la piel en ese mismo instante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaaa! Bueno, antes que todo quiero agradecer las reviews que me dejaron. De verdad son muy importantes! Y también quiero disculparme por tardar demasiado en actualizar, sin embargo el próximo capítulo ya está empezado así que pronto vendrá :D Bueno, espero que les -guste el capítulo y espero que me dejen muchas bonitas reviews para animarme n.n Besos!**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

Pansy caminaba en círculos frente a la fogata de la sala común Serpeverde. Estaba furiosa, tal vez más que eso. Haber descubierto a Draco con una de sus zorras era indignante, pero que esa zorra fuera la maldita rata de biblioteca era más que humillante. Tenía las manos en puños, enterrándose sus propias uñas en las palmas y sus dientes aprisionaban ferozmente su labio inferior; sin embargo, la rabia que sentía apagaba el dolor que se infringía inconscientemente. Su agitado corazón amenazaba con detenerse de golpe cada vez que recordaba aquella escena que había presenciado: la estúpida zorra huyendo y llorando con Draco detrás de ella, furioso. No tenía idea de qué habría hecho la leona para enfurecer al rubio de esa manera, pero el sólo hecho que ellos tuvieran algo que ver la llenaba de asco. ¿Desde cuándo se estarán viendo? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho? Draco siempre había sido discreto en sus aventuras, pero nunca faltaba el gracioso (generalmente Jack o Blaise) que insinuaba algo. ¿A caso ni siquiera sus amigos lo sabrían? Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de la morena. Incrédula, la limpió con su dedo índice y la observó. No había derramado ninguna en muchos años y, por si fuera poco, era la primera que derramaba por Malfoy. Respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse pero sólo podía sentir la ira envenenando su sangre cada vez más y a su corazón latiendo sin darse tregua. Estaba tan alterada que no había notado que un chico moreno la observaba desde el final de las escaleras. Bajó lentamente observando a la chica con un semblante sombrío, como si algo le enfadara, pero al estar a pocos pasos de ella lo ocultó, mostrando una máscara de indiferencia. Extendió una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, quien se sobresaltó ante el contacto, pero no se atrevió a girar la cara.

-Spencer- Susurró la chica.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Preguntó el moreno mientras discretamente trataba de ver la cara de su acompañante.

Pansy conocía perfectamente el aroma de su amigo pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que él lo supiera.

-¿Quién más va a estar despierto a esta hora?- Respondió con un tono sarcástico.

-Pues tú lo estás- Añadió el chico -Y es obvio que algo te sucede.

Pansy levantó la barbilla y miró a los ojos al moreno.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Preguntó directamente -¿Sabías que mi novio se acuesta con la sangre sucia Granger?

Spencer no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Que Malfoy hace qué?- Respondió extrañado. -De seguro te pasaron mal el informe, Parkinson. Que yo sepa, Malfoy no ha caído tan bajo.

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de tonta!- Explotó la morena mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás. -¡Acabo de ver a la maldita rata de biblioteca y a Draco juntos! ¡Tú eres su mejor amigo y de seguro lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?!

El chico se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la pelinegra. La tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba severamente a los ojos.

-Dime, Pansy- Comenzó serenamente -¿Qué es exactamente lo que estaban haciendo cuando los viste?

-La zorra debió haber hecho enojar a Draco porque parecía que huía cuando me topé con ella. -Hizo una pausa. -Después él apareció detrás de ella y me gritó, ¡me corrió!

El moreno respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como meditando lo que acababa de oír y después volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que ellos son amantes?

-¿Qué demonios hacen dos personas afuera de sus dormitorios a estas horas, Jack?

Ella nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, detalle que por un momento desarmó al chico. Recobró la postura y continuó.

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que él la estuviera molestando o algo por el estilo? Sabes perfectamente que Malfoy no soporta a la sangre sucia ni al cara rajada. -Apretó los hombros de la pelinegra -¿Los viste teniendo relaciones? ¿Quitándose la ropa? ¿Besándose?- La chica negó avergonzada -¡Entonces deja de meterte ideas estúpidas en la cabeza!

Spencer soltó a la chica y comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala común hasta que se tranquilizó. Pansy se desplomó en el sofá que tenía detrás de ella.

-Pansy- Después de unos minutos por fin el chico habló -Si le armas una escenita de celos a Malfoy lo pondrás furioso. Sé que lo estás esperando y, por tu bien, es mejor que vayas a dormir.

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañero.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Preguntó un tanto inocente.

-Tu pregunta me ofende, preciosa.

Pansy Sonrió.

* * *

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron caminaba de un lado al otro frente a ellos.

-¡Si no te sientas cavarás un agujero en el suelo!- Exclamó Ginny, obviamente nerviosa por la actitud de su hermano.

-Eso es imposible- Respondió el pelirrojo, lanzándole una mirada de fastidio a su hermana.

-¡Bien! Supongo que un hueco en la alfombra le vendría bien al decorado -Respondió sarcásticamente.

Harry apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y su cabeza en sus palmas. Iban a dar las cuatro de la mañana y Hermione no aparecía, en un par de minutos McGonagall entraría por la puerta oculta en el retrato de la Dama Gorda y, para colmo de males, Slughorn había perdido su mapa del merodeador.

-Debemos pensar en algo para distraer a McGonagall- Dijo Harry sin alzar la cara. -Si descubre que Hermione no está en los dormitorios le irá muy mal.

-Tal vez es mejor que la descubran- Una voz chillona resonó en la habitación, proveniente de las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas. En batón rosa y con holanes de encaje blanco se encontraba Lavender Brown, acercándose a los muchachos.

-¿Qué tontería estás diciendo, Lavender? ¿Y qué demonios haces despierta?- Respondió Ginny aún más fastidiada que su hermano.

Una sonrisa sádica se escapó unos segundos del rostro de la chica.

-Desperté para ir al baño y me di cuenta que Hermione no estaba en su cama- Puso semblante serio y fingió preocupación al soltar sus palabras. -Pero, sólo piénsenlo. Si Hermione -hizo una ligera mueca al pronunciar el nombre de la castaña -no ha regresado es porque probablemente algo le pasó. Es eso o se quedó en la cama de algún Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, lo cual es imposible tratándose de ella -dijo con una fingidísima incredulidad.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-Tiene razón- Harry se puso de pie con un semblante pesado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó Ron -Hermione no se acostaría con ningún...

-Eso no, idiota- lo cayó Ginny -Hermione puede estar en problemas. ¿No dijiste, Harry, que habías peleado con Malfoy hace unas horas?

Harry asintió.

-Malfoy es sólo un brabucón. No mataría ni a un torposolo de los que habla Luna -Respondió el pelirrojo. Lavender se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por detrás. Ron ni siquiera se movió. Harry parecía analizar las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Es verdad... Me topé con Malfoy, después tú y yo nos topamos con Parkinson y... Sólo ellos dos estaban despiertos.

Ron parecía confundido.

-Fue una suerte que no nos descubrieran más personas.

-Tal vez Malfoy no sea capaz de lastimar a Hermione...- Continuó la pelirroja -Pero la víbora de su novia sí.

-Esa loca...-susurró Ron.

-Creo que deberíamos salir a buscarla de nuevo- Sentenció Ginny.

-Un momento- dijo Harry -Iré a buscar algo.

En cuestión de menos de un minuto Harry subió y bajó las escaleras. Cuando hizo lo segundo, cargaba algo similar a una manta.

-¿Una cobija?- Preguntó Lavender.

-Es por si me da frío.

Al parecer la chica lo creyó, pero Ron y Ginny sabían que no se trataba de una cobija precisamente. La pelirroja fue la primera en salir, seguida de su hermano y su amigo, ignorando que aquella en bata rosa no se soltaba del brazo de su novio y que las campanadas que anunciaban las cuatro de la mañana comenzaron a hacer eco en el castillo.

* * *

Una mirada fría e insensible. Unas manos abriendo las piernas de la chica. Un cuerpo invadiendo su intimidad. Un aroma embriagante, casi venenoso. Hermione se estremeció. Unas cuerdas aprisionaron sus manos. Unos libros viejos y regados en el suelo. Una lengua furiosa invadiendo su boca. Unos dientes blancos lacerando sádicamente sus labios. La chica quiso gritar pero en vez de eso se hundió más en el agua.

* * *

-Oh ¡Profesora Sprout! Haciendo el rondín de la madrugada ¿eh?- Saludó cordialmente el profesor Slughorn a la profesora de Herbolaría. Se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos que marcaban la línea de separación entre las respectivas áreas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

-¡Profesor Slughorn! Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, de mi lado del pasillo.

-Oh, profesora, le ofrezco una disculpa. He escuchado pasos al otro lado del pasillo y pensé que podría haber sido algún estudiante pillo. Pero al parecer ha sido usted. ¡Qué tonto!

La verdad era que el profesor de Pociones había salido a husmear si Potter y su amigo "Rupert" seguían ahí afuera buscando a la chica inteligente, o si ya la habrían encontrado y regresado al dormitorio. Por supuesto que se interesaba por el bienestar de la chica, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era que castigaran a Potter pues el profesor tenía planeado organizar una fiesta próximamente y su mejor adquisición no podía faltar.

-Profesor- la regordeta mujer lo sacó de sus divagaciones -Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? ¿Por qué no está haciendo el rondín él?

-Él se ha sentido indispuesto y yo acepté cubrirlo por esta noche.- Titubeó al responder.

En realidad el Profesor Slughorn había estado esperando al Profesor Snape fuera de su despacho-dormitorio para contarle una historia acerca de una enfermedad en la espalda (falsa), la necesidad de caminar para calmarla y un supuesto insomnio. Snape aceptó, no porque creyera mucho de lo que su colega le contaba, sino porque había pasado toda la noche en el despacho del director, al igual que los días anteriores y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir el bajón de energía al grado de tener que triplicar las dosis de pociones revitalizantes que tomaba diario. Realmente necesitaba dormir.

-El profesor Snape ¿Enfermo?- mujer frunció el ceño como muestra de extrañeza -No recuerdo haberlo visto mal alguna vez desde que trabajamos juntos. Debe ser algo realmente grave como para que no pueda aliviárselo con alguna de sus pociones.

-En realidad no creo que sea grave, lo he visto y está muy bien- agregó rápidamente el profesor- pero deben ser esas enfermedades en las que la medicina te provoca tanto sueño que sientes que podrías hibernar- comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, pero al ver que la profesora sólo le respondió con una sonrisa dejó de hacerlo.

Sin querer, el profesor Slughorn había acompañado a la profesora Sprout en todo el recorrido de la zona de Hufflepuff hasta llegar al otro extremo.

-Profesor, ya se ha alejado mucho de su sector. Cruzando el pasillo ya es territorio de la profesora McGonagall.

-Tiene razón, profesora- respondió el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ampliar su vista más allá de la visión que le proporcionaba el lummus de su varita. No logró ver gran cosa, así que dio media vuelta.

-Que pase una linda noche profesora, o lo que resta de ella...

De pronto se oyó como si hubieran golpeado algo contra un mueble. En seguida, objetos estrellándose en el piso, como si cayeran de alguna repisa. Los profesores se asustaron.

-¿Qué hay por allá?- preguntó el profesor, quien por un momento olvidó dónde se encontraba-

-Si mis oídos no me engañan- respondió cautelosamente la profesora -el ruido viene del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Al parecer ha tenido algún accidente con sus libros- comentó el profesor, calmándose un poco.

-Sí. De seguro eso es.

De pronto una sombra apareció en la esquina, caminando a toda prisa. Al ver a los profesores se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces afuera de tu cama a esta hora?- preguntó el profesor Slughorn de manera autoritaria.

La sombra regresó en sus pasos sin mostrar el rostro y corrió hacia el mismo pasillo de donde había vendió. Los dos profesores comenzaron a caminar rápidamente detrás de ella, inclusive a trotar lo más rápido que los pesados años les permitían. Al cruzar el pasillo, ya en el territorio Gryffindor, vieron la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, la cual se encontraba abierta de par en par. La profesora Sprout entró cautelosamente a la habitación, mientras que el profesor siguió trotando para atrapar al hombre (estaba seguro de que era un hombre) que estaba huyendo de ellos. Pero antes de llegar a la esquina se detuvo en seco, pues en el silencio de la noche retumbó un "¡Minerva!" horrorizado con la voz distorsionada de la mujer con quien anteriormente había charlado. Cuando Slughorn llegó corriendo al despacho, subió con tropezones las escaleras de caracol y arribó a la habitación, encontró a una Pomona asustada, hincada al lado de un cuerpo inconsciente. El profesor tardó un par de segundos en comprender quién era quien estaba tirada en el suelo. Observó el panorama y dedujo que la habían aturdido con alguna maldición y la habían mandado a volar desde la puerta de su dormitorio hasta el fondo del mismo, tirando una repisa, frascos de medicinas y libros al suelo.

* * *

"Propongo que deberíamos separarnos" Fue la grandiosa idea de Ginny. Y no sarcásticamente, sino literal, pues Ron estaba harto de traer colgada del brazo a su noviecita. Por eso, en cuanto la pelirroja pronunció eso, su hermano corrió a ponerse detrás de Harry. "Yo voy con él". "Entonces Ginny y yo iremos juntas" propuso Lavender, a lo que la chica le respondió "preferiría ir con una acromántula", dando media vuelta y alejándose. Lavender intentó seguir a su novio, pero los dos chicos ya habían desaparecido en la esquina del pasillo de enfrente.

-Maldita creída- farfulló -Y todo por la odiosa de Granger.

Meditó en si debía salir a buscar a la 'cabello de alambre' (así llamaban las chicas a Hermione), esperar afuera a que Ron regresara o entrar al dormitorio de nuevo. Después de unos minutos se desesperó y tomó el único pasillo que nadie había tomado. Caminaba apoyando su mano en la pared, pues el camino estaba muy oscuro y había olvidado su varita dentro del dormitorio. De pronto sintió que chocaba contra algo, aunque, en realidad, alguien chocaba contra ella.

-¡Auch!- exclamó la chica.

Cuando abrió los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad y gracias a la cercanía entre ambos, Lavender pudo reconocer a quien se encontraba tirado a su lado.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- La chica se paró en seguida, indignada -Pudiste haberme roto la nariz. ¡Eres un barbaján!

Malfoy se puso también de pie.

-Estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabes la definición de esa palabra. Eres tan hueca que me extraña que hayas llegado hasta sexto curso.

Lavender se ofendió tanto que lo empujó. Gracias a la oscuridad ella no pudo ver la expresión de ira que se formó en el rostro de la chica.

-Harry y Ron tienen razón. Eres un engreído hablador que no mata ni un nargle.

Malfoy no tenía idea de qué carajo era un Nargle, pero al escuchar la opinión del equipo "Potter" se enfureció más. Empujó con furia a la chica por el pecho, haciendo contacto con partes que la ofendieron aún más. Después colocó las manos a los lados de la chica para acorralarla. Lentamente se acercó a su oído.

-No te creas tanto lo que dicen Potter y su pobretón amigo. A veces los perros que solían ladrar dejan de hacerlo para comenzar a morder.

Dicho esto se alejó a paso veloz. Lavender seguía pegada a la pared, paralizada. Nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con Malfoy y tenerlo así de cerca realmente era aterrador. Presa del pánico corrió hacia los dormitorios. Lo único que quería era encerrarse debajo de sus sábanas y desahogar con lágrimas el terror que la invadía.

* * *

-¿Seguro que ya revisaste por aquí?- Preguntaba Ron mientras examinaba con la vista el de un aula que hacía mucho tiempo estaba inutilizada. Harry estaba comenzando a hartarse de escuchar la misma pregunta cada que abría una puerta.

-Sí, Ron. Ya revisé aquí.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar a una esquina con una armadura deshecha en el suelo. Harry la miró por unos segundos y después siguió avanzando.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo, espantado, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita. Harry caminó hacia la siguiente esquina y se detuvo.

-Esa la armadura la tiré yo. Aquí fue donde me topé con Malfoy.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos de aquí antes de que se aparezca de nuevo. Estuve pensando que en realidad fue muy sospechoso que encontráramos a la odiosa Parkinson por la biblioteca y creo que deberíamos regresar para...- Pero Ron se dio cuenta que Harry no lo estaba oyendo.

-Cuando pelee con Malfoy- continuó Harry casi para sí mismo -Tuve que regresarme por culpa de Peeves- Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente seguido por el pelirrojo. Después de recorrer un pasillo que terminaba en una esquina se detuvo de nuevo. -Entonces no revisé este lugar.

-¡La torre de astronomía!- Ron salió disparado, seguido por Harry, quien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras las subieron sin detenerse y ya arriba, bajo la tenue luz de los lummus pudieron observar un regadero de libros y una cuerda. Cuando Harry se agacho a recoger uno de los libros vio que en el piso parecía haber sangre seca. Su amigo le quitó el libro de la mano y después de leer el título revisó la ficha de préstamos.

-¡Este libro es de Hermione! ¡Tiene su nombre en el último renglón de la ficha!

-Malfoy huyó hacia esta dirección... ¡No es posible! Malfoy no se atrevería a hacerle daño realmente... ¡Es un hablador!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras recogía los libros regados por el suelo. -McGonagall ya debió haber hecho su rondín en los dormitorios y de seguro ahora ha de estar buscándonos. Estamos en serios problemas.

-Creo que hay que buscar a Ginny. Tal vez ella pueda pensar fríamente.

Los amigos bajaron las escaleras. Caminaban por uno de los pasillos cuando escucharon la voz de dos personas que se acercaban hablando.

-¡Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó, Profesor!

Harry actuó rápido. Cubrió su cuerpo y el de Ron con la capa que había estado llevando y se pegaron lo más posible a la pared.

-Tranquila, Sybil. Hay que guardar la calma y pensar fríamente.

Los chicos reconocieron las voces de la profesora de adivinación y del director del colegio.

-¡Hermione apareció!- Dijo Ron cuando los profesores se habían alejado lo suficiente. No se fijó al intentar salir de la capa que su hermana se aproximaba cautelosamente, provocando que, de la nada, apareciera una barrera humana frente a Ginny, provocándole un susto muy grande.

-¡Ron!- Exclamó sorprendida

-¡Ginny!- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Ginny!- Exclamó Harry, saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Harry!- Ginny sintió tranquilidad al verlo, pero un par de segundos después su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo.

-Ginny- habló Ron -Hemos escuchado a Dumbledore. Al parecer encontraron a Hermione y tenemos que...-

-No han encontrado a Hermione- lo cortó su hermana de golpe -Atacaron a McGonagall y está inconsciente -la chica se desesperó -¡Van a revisar los dormitorios y si no estamos ahí nos pueden culpar!

* * *

Hermione entreabrió los ojos. Sintió un tenue olor a lavanda y en seguida recordó a Ron con la cursi de su novia besándose en uno de los pasillos. Después a ella huyendo y al final su encuentro con Malfoy. Sabía que necesitaría fuerzas para salir y dar la cara. No sólo a Malfoy, también a sus amigos. Sentía que no podría verlos a la cara después de lo que sucedió y tampoco pensaba contárselo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, internándose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Una almohada golpeó la cara de la morena, despertándola y asustándola al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Parkinson?

La chica se paró de golpe. A su al rededor vio muchas caras conocidas pero no las que estaba acostumbrada a ver al amanecer.

-¿Por qué demonios me golpeas, Zabini?- La chica le devolvió el almohadazo.

-¡Pregunté que si qué demonios haces aquí!- recalcó aquel muchacho alto y un poco tosco.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo, animal? ¡Pues durmiendo conmigo!- Exclamó Spencer, quien acababa de levantarse también.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó la chica, codeando a su compañero.

-¿Y no es lo que estábamos haciendo, preciosa? A demás no me vengas con que te da pena porque fue tu idea.

-¡Sí pero se puede malinterpretar!

-¡Basta!- Exclamó de nuevo el chico fornido, lanzándoles otro almohadazo. -¡Qué sueño tan pesado tienen! Y agradezcan que la luz estuviera apagada cuando Snape vino a despertarnos.

-¿Snape?- Preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Sí, como lo oíste. Quiere que bajemos, al parecer nos va a decir algo.

-¡Demonios! Si me ve salir de aquí estaré en problemas...-

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Ahorita vemos cómo te sacamos- Dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía los zapatos. La chica hizo lo mismo y se acercaron los tres a la puerta. Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, ambos chicos hicieron una discreta barrera humana entre los últimos escalones y el tumulto de chicas a la derecha, dándole la oportunidad a Pansy de que se escabullera entre ellas para que no notaran de dónde había salido. Una vez logrado el objetivo los chicos se acomodaron con los demás del lado izquierdo. Snape los miraba fríamente, como si estuviera contando cuántos alumnos había en la sala, o como si buscara a alguien en especial.

-Lamento interrumpirlos en horas inapropiadas, pues seguramente ustedes deben estar cansados por el desgaste que implica para aprobar las materias de este colegio y sobre todo la mía -Dijo el profesor con ese tono sutil de sarcasmo que siempre usaba, hasta con los de su propia casa -Pero lamento informarles- continuó -que hoy ha habido un atentado en contra de la vida de uno de sus profesores.

Los alumnos más pequeños aspiraron aire en tono de sorpresa, mientras que los alumnos más grandes palidecieron. La conmoción era tan fuerte que los alumnos sólo podían mirarse entre sí. Zabini buscó la mirada de Pansy y cuando la encontró, con la boca formó la palabra "Draco". La morena le entendió, pero negó en señal de ignorancia.

-Su profesora de transformaciones -Continuó- la tan apreciada Profesora McGonagall fue atacada mientras se encontraba en su habitación. Ella se encuentra inconsciente y en condiciones graves. Créanme cuando les digo que el culpable de este atentado lo pagará muy caro.

Una alumna de primer grado habló con una voz temblorosa.

-¿V-van a expulsar al culpable?-preguntó ingenuamente. Se escucharon murmullos y sus compañeras le reprochaban el haber hablado.

-Créeme niña, que la expulsión será el menor de sus problemas -se acercó a la niña y le habló de frente, provocando que ella temblara de pies a cabeza -El culpable de esto será encerrado en Azkaban y tal vez, si corremos con suerte, los dementores le quieran dar un beso. Habiendo dicho esto se alejó de la niña.

-Regresen a sus dormitorios y no quiero excusas por no llegar temprano a clases.

Todos comenzaron a moverse hacia las escaleras.

-Y señorita Parkinson- agregó el profesor -Asegúrese de entrar al dormitorio correcto.

Pansy se enrojeció por aquel comentario y sin mirar a nadie subió las escaleras y caminó hasta su cama.

* * *

Las luces del amanecer se filtraban por las ventanas falsas del lugar. Hermione despertó y recordó que se había quedado dormida en la bañera. De pronto lo recordó todo. Después de haber huido de Malfoy y el enfrentamiento con su adorable novia no le quedó más remedio que buscar refugio, así que decidió encerrarse en el aula de menesteres. Cuando salió de la bañera envuelta en la suave toalla, encontró sobre la cama un uniforme limpio, con la corbata gryffindoriana y todo. Su peculiar par de zapatos, ahora limpios y un cepillo para el cabello. Cuando estuvo lista decidió bajar a almorzar. Aún era temprano, por lo que esperaba que el gran comedor estuviera casi vacío. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, tratando de no toparse con nadie. Después de un rato llegó al gran comedor, donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraban Ginny, Harry y Ron sentados en la mesa de su casa. El pelirrojo se puso de pie como rayo en cuanto vio entrar a la chica.

-¡Hermione!- corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros -¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- dijo zarandeándola. Ginny llegó en su rescate, alejando a su hermano de ella.

-Te buscamos toda la noche y la madrugada, ¿qué sucedió contigo?-

Hermione no podía hablar. Aún no había pensado en qué les inventaría, sin embargo no fue necesario. Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle lo mismo que los otros dos, Hagrid se acercó a ella a paso veloz y con delicadeza la tomó del brazo.

-Hermione...-comenzó -De verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo sé que no pudiste haber sido tú pero... -Se detuvo. Hermione pareció ver una lágrima escurriéndose por el rostro del semigigante, pero se ocultó casi de inmediato entre su espesa barba -Debes venir conmigo.

-Oh, Hagrid. No tienes que disculparte. Fue un error haberlo hecho y aceptaré las consecuencias de mis acciones. -Respondió la chica con ese aire diplomático que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Entonces ¿Estás confesando?- Hagrid abrió los ojos como platos mientras más lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. Ron intervino, separando toscamente la mano de Hagrid del brazo de la chica.

-¡No! ¡Hermione no hizo nada!-

-Claro que sí, Ron. Es obvio que anoche no llegué a dormir y...

-¡Calla!- le ordenó el pelirrojo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar, pero esta vez fue Ginny quien la interrumpió.

-Anoche atacaron a la profesora McGonagall. Está muy mal, tuvieron que llevarla a San Mungo.

Hermione empalideció.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero ahora eres...- Hagrid comenzó a llorar más afligidamente -Eres sospechosa del ataque.

Inconscientemente, Hermione comenzó a llorar también.

La profesora de runas intervino al ver el mal estado de Hagrid. Se ofreció a llevar a la chica ante el director para que el semigigante pudiera tranquilizarse. Durante el trayecto, Hermione notó que su profesora le echaba miradas furtivas casi cada cinco segundos, lo que incomodó a la castaña, pues el sólo hecho de que un profesor la creyera culpable de algo tan atroz la desmoralizaba. Una vez que estuvieron ante la estatua que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore, la profesora abrazó aprehensivamente a Hermione. "Sé que eres inocente" fueron las únicas palabras de la maestra, antes de subir la escalera y tocar la puerta del despacho. La puerta se abrió y el profesor Snape se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Adelante, señorita Granger.

La chica entró en el lugar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y, aunque estaba segura de ser inocente, sentía que aquello iba a terminar mal. El miedo la invadía por completo.

-Señorita, tome asiento por favor- le indicó el director. Hermione miró hacia la silla que le señalaba el director y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la silla de al lado estaba ocupada, nada más ni nada menos que por Draco Malfoy. Hermione empalideció, reacción que Snape no pasó por alto.

-¿Nerviosa?

La castaña no respondió, sólo se limitó a sentarse.

Por un par de minutos (lo que para la chica fueron como horas) todos estuvieron en silencio. Después cada uno de los profesores comenzó a entrar al despacho. El último en entrar fue el profesor Binns, seguido por los fantasmas del colegio. Hermione se sentía en una especie de corte donde sería juzgada y, aun teniendo a Dumbledore como juez, sentía pánico por el posible resultado.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos- el director miró a cada uno de los congregados -pienso que debemos escuchar lo que estos chicos tienen que decir.

-¡Director! Herm no hizo nada, ¡ella no hizo nada! Yo metería las manos al fuego por ella. ¡Es la alumna más correcta del colegio y es imposible que ella haya atacado a la profesora!

-Hagrid- interrumpió el director -Creo que esa es una opinión muy subjetiva viniendo de un profesor-

-Si me permites, Albus- tomó la palabra el profesor Slughorn -Yo sé que llevo relativamente poco en el colegio a comparación de mis compañeros pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid en cuanto a...-

-Entonces todos están de acuerdo en que fui yo, ¿verdad?- Soltó Draco, quien no se molestaba en contener su furia -Entonces yo soy el culpable por mayoría de votos.

-Nadie ha dicho semejante cosa, señor Malfoy- lo interrumpió el director- Y nadie puede dar un veredicto si ustedes no nos cuentan por qué ninguno de los dos llegó a su habitación anoche.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Hermione, por primera vez, sentía su mente en blanco. No se le ocurría nada para defenderse y cada vez sentía más miedo, pero no sabía si por la posibilidad de ir a parar a Azkaban o por la cercanía de aquel rubio...

-Yo no podía dormir y salí a caminar- Comenzó Draco

-Una caminata que duró toda la noche- le espetó Snape -¿Y usted, señorita? ¿También salió a caminar?

-Y-yo... Yo salí de la biblioteca y...-comenzó la castaña - Estuve en la torre de astronomía hasta tarde y...-

De pronto Draco se giró bruscamente para verla. Por un momento pensó que la chica iba a delatarlo y, si lo hacía, pagaría por su vida.

-¿A caso no se da cuenta, profesor?- Comenzó a hablar Snape con un aire triunfal -Es obvio lo que está sucediendo.

-Creo que para nosotros no es obvio, Severus- comentó el profesor de pociones -¿por qué no nos explicas?

-Bien. Desde las sutiles heridas en la boca de ambos hasta la manera en que nerviosamente han tratado de ignorarse hasta ahora...-

-Sigo sin entender, Severus.

-Es obvio que estos no pudieron controlar a sus hormonas y pasaron la noche juntos.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero no se le ocurrió que decir.

Draco miró al jefe de su casa, atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Slughorn abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que los demás profesores. Hagrid negaba con la cabeza tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su lugar.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién lo habría pensado?- dijo mientras acariciaba su bigote de morsa -Yo pensaba que ustedes dos no se soportaban.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Dumbledore los hizo callar alzando la mano.

-Esto definitiva...- Hermione intentó defenderse, pero la voz de Snape se sobrepuso a la suya, callándola.

-Es obvio, señor director, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estos dos. Sin embargo, propongo tenerlos bajo vigilancia. La mía.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Es verdad, Severus. Es algo tonto pensar que estos dos chicos, quienes han crecido dentro de estas paredes y han compartido tanto con cada uno de nosotros, sean los culpables del atentado- La mirada de Draco se ensombreció -También estoy de acuerdo respecto a la vigilancia, ya que ahora que sabemos que acostumbran a salir solos de noche, podrían ser las próximas víctimas.

-Bien, pequeños adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, síganme.

Snape salió primero del despacho, seguido por los dos chicos. Hermione caminaba con la barbilla en alto, pero evitando a toda costa la mirada del rubio. Draco la miraba despectivamente, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué no lo habría delatado. Una vez que entraron al despacho de Snape éste los hizo detenerse.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante ustedes dos estarán castigados lo que resta del año escolar.

Ambos chicos hicieron un gesto de incredulidad y después uno de desagrado.

-Inmediatamente después de clases vendrán a mi despacho, harán lo que les ordene y sólo serán libres hasta la hora de la cena. Después de eso me aseguraré de que cada uno entre en su respectivo dormitorio. Por eso, Señorita Granger, usted será trasladada a las habitaciones de Slytherin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no!- Hermione explotó. ¡No puede cambiarme de habitación! ¡Y en primer lugar Malfoy y yo no dormimos juntos! ¡Yo no soy la estúpida chica hueca que no puede controlarse y se acuesta con todo lo que tiene piernas! ¡Yo soy una mujer decente y no van a manchar mi reputación con algo que no hice!

-¿No quiere manchar su reputación? ¡Entonces creo que preferiría ir a Azkaban por haber intentado asesinar a la subdirectora del colegio! ¿Eso es lo que prefiere? ¿Cree que eso mancaría menos su tan prestigiosa reputación?- Hermione no contestó -Eso pensé. Así que más le vale que todo mundo crea que es una chica hueca que se acuesta con todo lo que tiene piernas, como usted misma dijo, a que comiencen a decir que entre el alumnado tenemos a una asesina. Vaya a buscar sus cosas a su habitación y la quiero en las mazmorras en 10 minutos. Y tú- dirigiéndose a Draco -Ve a desayunar.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Les recuerdo que sus reviews son importantes!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
